Tangled Up In Me
by ThornRose16
Summary: It started with just a simple mission and an innocent crush, but became much more complicated than they could’ve imagined. She's liked him for a few months, he's loved her since he met her. Kiba/Sakura Rated for language. May go up later.
1. Chapter 1

AN: this is really just a way for me to try and get my muse back for my other story, but it will still more than likely have regular updates...if you can call mine regular...

**Summary:**** It started with just a simple mission and an innocent crush, but became much more complicated than they could've imagined. She's liked him for a few months, he's loved her since he met her. Kiba/Sakura**

_**(In a bar with Sakura and Ino. 2:00pm)**_

Sakura and Ino sat at the bar eating lunch. Since Sakura's day off was today, they decided to shop and have lunch. Ino sipped her Sakini(1) while Sakura stared off into space. It seemed to her the pink haired medic had been doing this a lot the past several days. The blonde glared and slammed her fist onto the bar lightly. The sudden noise caused Sakura to jump and let a string of curses fly.

"Where were you just then, forehead?" Ino asked concerned.

"Just…thinkin'. About my mom actually," Sakura sighed quietly.

"That's been your excuse for the last three or four days. What is bothering you?" Ino glared furiously at the young woman. Sakura never does anything like this unless something is troubling her.

"I'm…confused…about something." Even though no one was in the bar, she lowered her voice and muttered, "about Susuke." Her eyes were glued to the bar suddenly finding the grain very interesting.

"What about him? Did something happen?" Ino was very concerned with her friend's well-being though she tried to hide it.

"No. I just feel like I don't even care about him anymore. Like my feelings are bordering on hatred yet not quite there somehow."

"Why is that botherin' you?! Forehead, it's natural after him saying those things to you those years ago. I feel the same way because he hurt you and the orange obsessed baka."

"But it's not really hate. It's like a void where the love for him is supposed to be or something. It's difficult to explain."

A smile split across Ino's face. "Oh, billboard brow! This is good! It means you're finally getting over him!"

As the words slipped from Ino's lips, Sakura realized they were true. But what would she do now? She voiced this to the blonde kunoichi.

"Find yoself a man, of course!" Ino cheered excitedly.

"Leave it to you to continue thinkin' about guys, pig." Sakura shook her head as she laughed.

"Always." Ino's voice dropped dangerously quiet. "You know Kankuro is back in town, right?"

"Uhh, yes?" Sakura was slightly unnerved at what her friend might suggest. She had been known to do crazy things before.

"He is so fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine!!!!!!!!" Ino screamed suddenly.

"You would think so wouldn't you? He's okay, but you know who I think is much hotter?" Sakura asked scooting closer to Ino so they could talk quieter.

"Who? Who? Who?"

"Nosey much?"

"YES! Now tell me!"

"Inuzuka Kiba," Sakura whispered with a devilish smile.

"WHAT?!" Ino screeched.

"Shhh! Shut up, pig," Sakura hissed at her loud friend.

Ino smirked. "So, ask him out."

"N-no! He'd tell me no for sure anyways, so it's not like it matters," Sakura muttered.

"A chicken with a giant forehead."

"Why haven't you asked Kankuro yet then?"

"Uhh…I don't want to."

"Bull shit!"

"What is?" a familiar voice said from behind Sakura.

She slowly turned and saw Kiba, Naruto, Kankuro, and Temari walk up to them. Kankuro was the one who spoke. Sakura glared at them for interrupting their girl relaxation time. Ino ran her eyes up and down Kankuro's figure unashamedly.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Sakura shot as she lightly elbowed Ino out of her mental undressing. She leaned over the bar to get the bartender's attention, not noticing Kiba's eyes roam over her body. "Oi! I need one- no two Aphrodites(2) over here please!" Plopping back down she shot Ino a look that said _the-eye-fucking-stops-here_.

"Here you go sweet thang." _The bartender obviously doesn't know who she is._ Ino thought, slightly concerned for the man's safety.

"Thanks," Sakura mumbled. She threw the shot back as Kiba slid into the seat beside her. She made an "Ah" ing sound of pleasure as the liquid burned down her throat. The second shot left an equally satisfying heat, and slight sweetness lingering in her throat. Kankuro sat next to Ino, then Naruto and Temari.

"So sweet thang, how 'bout ya say we head back to ma place and…play some games?" the bartender drawled out in a voice meant to send chills down her spine. All it did was thoroughly piss her off.

He middle finger flew up in the man's face as she frowned. "Wow, I figured you would get violent, forehead."

"I'm about to, pig. Wanna help?" she hissed out. Her words wouldn't sler for six more shots, and she was getting that beautifully numbing buzz.

"Aw, come on, baby. Ya ain't gotta be this way. Ya know ya jus wanna have a little fun," he continued with a smirk.

Kiba could smell the lust rolling off the bartender in waves. He watched Sakura glare harshly at the man before turning around. Before Kiba or Ino could say anything to her, the man grabbed a small piece of her hair and lightly tugged. He leaned over the bar and put his mouth to her ear.

"Ya know ya wanna sweet heart. I'll make ya beg for it _all_ night long," he breathed.

Naruto's mouth was agape in shock as was Ino's. Temari was glaring daggers at the bartender and Kankuro was reaching for a kunai. But Kiba struck faster than any of them. In moments, the man was lying on the ground unconscious and gushing blood from his nose. He grinned down at Sakura from his perch on the bar. Her wide eyes looked from him to the bloody mess of face back to him.

"Th-thanks," she stuttered.

"Anytime," Kiba said quietly.

Ino looked at the unconscious bartender. "Hm, free drinks," she said before hopping over the bar to grab a few bottles of liquor and some shot glasses.

"I can't drink un-paid for drinks! Do you want Shissou to murder me?" Sakura wailed. The option, though, was difficult to resist. She could almost taste the burn on her tongue.

"I'll pay for them if you feel that bad about it," Kiba said smirking.

"I wouldn't if I didn't have to see her all day almost every day," she growled.

Ino started pouring shots and passing them to her friends. She then noticed Naruto, Temari, and Kankuro hadn't said anything. Not unusual for the latter two, but very odd for the first. "So why haven't you three said anything?"

"Naruto can't, I sealed his voice box after the second hour of yapping," Kankuro laughed. Ino caught the subtle glare from his sister to him.

"I would take it off, but I don't know what he used," Temari growled.

Sakura giggled at his misfortune. "So he won't be able to nag then?" She grinned at him so he would know she was joking.

"Nope," Kankuro sighed.

"So can I poke him?" Sakura asked with a devious smirk on her face.

That look alone nearly caused Kiba to harden. "So! Uh, what are we doing today?" he asked ineffectively trying to take him mind off Sakura's lips.

"I am going to get shit faced and stumble to my apartment, put up my clothes while singing I Get Off by Halestorm, take a shower, and hopefully pass out," Sakura said with depressing revelation after downing her next two shots.

"I'm going to get plastered off my ass and more than likely pass out here," Ino said happily.

"I'm going to let Naruto talk again, get a buzz, go home and smoke a cigarette," Kankuro said quietly.

Naruto grunted and put his head down.

"I'm going to do the same as you probably Ino. I love me some alcohol," Temari said. Around most people she was on guard and always had a malicious intent when around anyone who didn't know her. But she was much different around her friends.

"What about you?" they asked Kiba.

"I'm gonna stay sober to help you alcoholics get home," he said smirking.

"Awww! Come on, drink with us, Kiba-kun!" Sakura exclaimed downing the liquid for the ninth time.

"One beer, but no more, because I have to see Tsuname-sama in the morning," he said as he buckled under Sakura's pleading eyes.

"So do I, but you don't see me stopping," she mumbled. She fumbled with her shot glass before throwing it against the far wall. "Screw that tiny glass. I want a bigger one!"

She leaned her stomach on the bar before bending where just her feet were hanging onto the edge of the bar. Sakura resurfaced with four large glasses. She grabbed her own and filled it half way. She downed that much several times quickly. Her excitement was contagious.

_**(A few hours later. 6:00 pm)**_

Every single one of them were completely shit faced. But one. Kiba sat on the bar talking to the usual bartender. Seems the man before was a lecher and deserved his punch to the face. Sakura, Ino, and Temari were on the crowded dance floor stumbling and laughing. Kankuro was sitting at the bar with Kiba and Naruto, but was only buzzed. Naruto was asleep with his head on the bar. Kiba's keen animalistic eyes were trained on Sakura's wobbly form. She was stumbling towards the door, leaving Ino and Temari on the dance floor alone. He followed her outside after mumbling where he was headed to Kankuro. Kiba followed his nose to her till her saw her kneeling on the ground dry-heaving not far from the entrance. While she was still kneeling on the ground, he crouched beside her and pulled her short, pink locks back from her face.

"Are you alright, now, Sakura-chan?" Kiba asked. _Where the hell is this gentleness coming from?_

"I-I think I'm o-okay," Sakura sighed slumping over on him.

"Let's get you home, okay?" he said and lifted her up bridle style.

Kiba carried her all the way to her doorstep and deposited her into the chair by her apartment door. She handed him the key from her pocket and watched him closely as he opened the door. How did she ever miss him when she was younger?! _He's always been pretty smexxii._ Sakura thought as he picked her up again. Kiba found her bedroom and turned sideways so her head wouldn't bump against the doorframe. When they reached her huge bed he layed her down under the covers. He went to walk away but Sakura's hand flicked out to grab it.

"Please stay?" she begged in a whisper. The way her emerald eyes smoldered into his darker ones made his breath hitch. He didn't know someone could ever be this beautiful.

"Of course," he said quietly. He lifted the covers and snuggled in beside her. Kiba's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close to his warm body. Sakura turned in his grip and snuggled into his chest. In moments she and Kiba were fast asleep.

_**(The Next Morning)**_

Kiba was waiting for the hokage to see him, so he allowed his thoughts to run wild as he played with Akamaru's ears. _What the hell was I on last night?! I've never been so gentle with a person in my life! WTF!!!_

"Inuzuka-san, Lady Tsunade will see you now," Shizune said quietly as she exited the office.

Kiba walked in with Akamaru padding behind. "Good morning, Lady Tsunade."

"Good morning," she answered nicely. This was one of her most polite, yet fiery Jounin she had. Next to Sakura and Naruto, that is. _Speaking of Sakura… _"Have you seen Sakura this morning?" Normally the girl was early, but never late.

Kiba blushed a shade of light pink. "The last I know of was she was at h-her a-apartment."

They waited awhile, making small talk.

**With Sakura**

Slowly, with effort, Sakura's eyes began to blink towards consciousness. After a moment of lying there she was smacked with what happened yesterday. A blush lit up her cheeks. _Kiba slept in my bed!!! OMGAWSH!!!_ She turned toward her nightstand and saw a steaming cup of coffee and some aspirins next to the clock. _Oh shit! Shissou is going to kill me!_ It was 8:30 and she was suppose to see her at 8:00. She shoved the aspirins in her mouth and gulped them down with the scalding coffee. She jumped out of bed, trying to ignore the headrush, while she changed, brushed her teeth, slipped her shoes on and ran out the door at shinobi speed. In minutes, she was standing on the roof right outside the hokage's office. Quietly she slunk into the office.

"Sakura, where the hell have you been?!?!" Tsunade yelled at her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry! I overslept this morning!" Sakura apologized quickly. _Maybe Shissou wont resort to violence._

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't incapitate you with my pen," the older woman growled.

_So much for non-violence... _"You need me at the hospital and for whatever you called me here for this morning," Sakura said quietly but confidently. The hokage inhaled and exhaled deeply several time before hurling the pen into the wood on the door.

"Here is your mission. Go retrieve Uchiha and you three can get to work."

Sakura deadpanned. "Uhm, Shissou, there's only one of me. How can three go?"

"Inuzuka is behind you. Now you two go get Uchiha and start the mission," Tsunade finally hissed. She handed Sakura the scroll and sat back down.

Kiba and Sakura split towards Sasuke's apartment. "I really don't wanna work with that lifeless jerk," Sakura mumbled under her breath.

"Why not?" Kiba's voice startled her from her angry reverie.

"How did you hear that?" she asked with amazement ringing in her voice.

"Doggy ears, remember," he said pointing to his ear and smirking.

"Oh… But to answer your question, he's never any fun. All he does is stand there and complete the mission like a robot. ANBU has to have more fun than that! He hardly talks either. It pisses me off every time I don't get an answer."

"That sucks. So what's this mission about anyways?"

Sakura looked toward the scroll in her pocket. "We can't read it until the entire team is together. Not sure why." She shook her head in thought.

Soon enough they were at Sasuke's front door. Sakura knocked twice and glanced at Kiba. He stood a little rigid like he was bracing himself for the Uchiha. They heard a thump sound and a loud groan. Kiba started to fidget and shift his weight from foot to foot. Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. That immediately calmed him almost completely. Meanwhile, she wasn't calm at all. This was her Emergency Room Cove Up, or her ERCU for short. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest and her breathing becoming ragged just touching Kiba's _shoulder_ for heaven's sake. The front door swung open to reaveal Sasuke in his normal clothes looking quite rugged.

"What," he snarled.

"We have a mission," Sakura said in an almost perfect replica of emotionless that he used in her voice.

Sakura with that stone face and voice sent chills down Kiba's spine. He liked her smile and happy voice better. They each kneeled down in a triangle and spread the scroll out.

**AN: Sorry for any OOCness. I tried my best to get the characters right. Umm…in this, I'd like to think Sakura is more…bold, I guess than she would be normally? Her feeling about Sasuke will be explained in detail in the next chapter. Kiba is kinda…rough…ish, but finds his gentle side when he's around Sakura. There may be a hint of Naruto/Sakura, but it's only a platonic-sibling kinda relationship, because after all, this is a Kiba/Sakura. If you wanna know how to mix the drinks mentioned in here, PM me, and I can explain it. I'm going to try to reply to all reviews. They might on here at the bottom of the chapters. Uhh…I think that's all. If ya get confused, just say so and I'll explain whatever.**

**A Sakini (Sake Martini) is served in a martini glass with a cucumber.**

**An Aphrodite is an alcoholic drink served as a shot.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I'm really sorry it took so long! The chap is kinda short, but I'll make up for it in the next one. I had severe writer's block on this one, so it more than likely sucks ass.**_

* * *

_**RECAP**_

The front door swung open to reveal Sasuke in his normal clothes looking quite rugged.

"Nani," he snarled.

"We have a mission," Sakura said in an almost perfect replica of emotionless that he used in her voice.

Sakura with that stone face and voice sent chills down Kiba's spine. He liked her smile and happy voice better. They each kneeled down in a triangle and spread the scroll out.

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Rank: A**_

_**Mission: Escort**_

_**Description: Escort Kei Hoshi to the Waterfall Country. The city Taki is where you will return from. This mission does not have a time limit. You will meet the escorted at the main gates at 5:00am. Good luck.**_

_**Tsunade**_

"Get someone else," Sasuke said before walking back inside.

"N-nani?! You cannot refuse an order from the hokage-sama!" Sakura shouted at him.

"It wasn't an order. Only a request. I will not do this mission. This woman can take care of herself. That's a well known fact," Sasuke growled.

"Do not provoke me, Uchiha Sasuke! I will have you demoted to Genin if you continue to deny of the hokage-sama's orders," Sakura seethed. She felt a strong, warm hand on her shoulder. Her head whipped around to see Kiba closer than before.

"Calm down, before you hurt anything. Can't have you weak on a mission can I?" Kiba asked smiling at her.

Sakura locked eyes with him as his sentence faded from her ears. "K-kiba-san," she whispered as she lost herself in his deep, brown orbs.

Kiba stared into her emerald eyes. He felt as if he were gazing into her soul through those soft colored orbs.

"Are you two done staring at each other? I need to go to the market," barked Sasuke as he stomped past them towards town.

"What crawled up his ass and laid eggs?" Sakura snarled. She began to stomp to the hokage's office.

"Where're you going? I thought Waterfall Country was this way…" he started as she got further and further away. He followed her as she marched right up to Tsunade's office and burst through the door without knocking.

"What the -! Sakura!" Tsunade yelled as she stood from her seat.

"Uchiha Sasuke refuses to complete the given mission. May I request another team member to accompany Kiba-san and I?" Sakura growled in her rage.

Tsunade finally received a glimpse of her horrible temper through Sakura. She had to admit, the girl did intimidate her somewhat. "Hai, you may. Who did you have in mind?"

"Uzimaki Naruto, onegai. He'll at least try to complete the mission."

"I will send someone to retrieve said jounin. Arigato, Sakura."

Sakura turned on her heel and stormed out. She couldn't believe the nerve of that ass to refuse a direct order like that. Her stomps left slight indentions in the stairs on the way down. Kiba struggled to keep up with her fast pace to the lobby. She sighed loudly as she plopped down into the chair. When Kiba finally reached the lobby, Sakura had her head in her hands which were resting on her knees. He crouched down next to her head and placed a hand on her shoulder. Slowly, her head rose.

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked softly.

"Nothing," Sakura mumbled.

"Something is. If you can trust me alone with you while you're smashed, then you can talk to me." Something in him stirred at seeing the distressed kunoichi.

"Not here," she sighed quietly.

Just then, Naruto bounced down the stairs. Sakura quickly put on a happy face so Naruto wouldn't bug her. They might be best friends and teammates, demo he could cause her to want to rip her hair out at times.

"Ikuzou!" he said loudly. They followed him out the door. "What's the mission? I know it's an escort, but I need the details."

Sakura handed him the scroll. "I'm not sure of what importance she has, but obviously she is," she sighed.

Naruto quickly read over the scroll, before handing it back to Sakura. "Un! Let's do this!" Naruto said cheerfully.

Kiba, being sensible, asked about the date. "I guess tomorrow. It wasn't specified. Only a time," Sakura sighed. He could see her downcast even through her well practiced calm façade. Dense as ever Naruto didn't suspect a thing. Well, much of a thing.

"Daijoubu, Sakura-chan?" he asked innocently.

She wanted to stab herself with a kunai as soon as he asked. "Just a little fatigue is all. From the long hours at the hospital and such," she mumbled in a half-hearted attempt to convince the man of her state of slim sanity.

"Oh, wakarimasu. We'll cheer you up Sakura-chan!" His obnoxious behavior and obliviousness to her pain was irking her.

"Oh…great, arigato," she said with fake enthusiasm. When Naruto turned around, she rolled her eyes and stuck out her pink tongue.

Kiba chuckled at their antics. "Ikuzou. I don't know about you two, demo I need to pack." He began to walk away towards his house.

They each split their different ways to go pack. When Sakura arrived to her house, she pulled out a map. Calculating the distance, and traveling speed, she figured it would take about 5 to 6 days to arrive in Taki. _Then we'll obviously bunk there for the night, so add another day. Then the 5 days to get back…it's about a two week mission._ Throwing her needed things into her pack, she grabbed some extra weapons and rations for the longer journey. Sakura cooked her small dinner, before soaking in a hot bath. She plopped onto the bed, not bothering with covers or putting on pajamas and got some much needed sleep in her towel.

Kiba and Naruto did similar nightly rituals, neither taking time to see the distance of the mission. So they would be very underpacked.

* * *

_**Japanese Dictionary:**_

nani - what

hai - yes

onegai - please

arigato - thank you

ikuzou - let's go

un - yeah

daijoubu - are you okay?

wakarimasu - I understand

demo - but

_**A/N- I'm trying to learn Japanese, so sorry if it's incorrect in some places. R&R please!! :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: FINALLY!!! Another chapter! My writer's block has passed, now it's just a matter of finding time to write between volleyball, chorus, and all my homework…sorry, sorry, sorry!!! **_

_**{the morning they leave, 4:30 a.m.}**_

Sakura woke with a yawn. She looked at her clock and stumbled to the kitchen to fix a small on-the-go breakfast. The pink haired girl ate, and then brushed her teeth and hair before stuffing both things in her pack. She strapped on her knee length boots and left her home. She arrived quietly; sitting perched on the top of the large wall surrounding the city. The gate guards snored almost inaudibly below her. Not long after, Kiba arrived next to her. Sakura bumped her shoulder into his in a playful friendly way, accidentally almost knocking him off the wall.

"S-sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" Sakura apologized, grabbing Kiba's arm to stop him from falling.

"I'm okay, don't worry about it," Kiba replied slightly arrogantly.

Naruto hopped onto the wall on Sakura's other side. "'Sup Kiba? Good morning, Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheered loudly.

"Don't be so loud, Naruto," Sakura muttered, clutching her abused ear.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan," Naruto said quieter.

Kiba and Naruto heard someone walking towards them with their advanced hearing. Sakura felt an unfamiliar chakra signature nearing them. The three jumped to the ground silently waiting. A girl with red hair came into view. She had on black shorts and a black tank top with a pair of fishnet gloves up to her elbows and fishnet thigh highs beneath her knee high black boots. Her hands were covered with black fingerless gloves and from her knees to her upper thighs were wrapped in bandages. A headband was looped around her neck (like Temari's) and a katana was strapped to her back.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as Kiba sniffed the air suspiciously.

"I'm Kiekie (I added her name wrong in the last chap.) Hoshi. You three must be my escort team. I told Tsunade-sama I didn't need one, demo whatever," the girl said irritably.

She stomped quietly to them and informed them to "call me Kay and "don't treat a trained ANBU agent like a baby." After introductions were finished, they started off.

The sun was just rising, so it hit them right in the face. The two girls made small talk while the boys ran along in silence. At night fall, they made a small camp. Naruto ate his ramen and went to sleep. Kie ate some chips before retiring as well. Kiba and Sakura sat next to each other in a tree, taking first watch. They sat in silence for hours upon hours in the night. Sakura's emerald orbs stayed trained on the starry sky, while his deep brown pools stayed trained on her. _Why do I always feel this way around her? I know I love her, but is love really supposed to hurt this way? _Kiba thought, mulling over his hopeless situation. He had loved the pink haired beauty for a long time, longer than he could remember plainly. She had been in love with the Uchiha since before their academy days, but now what? Kiba continued to think as he stared at her, lying in the grass, staring at the stars. _What is she thinking?_

_Maybe Ino-pig is right. Maybe I __am__ a chicken with a big forehead. It's just a stupid crush anyways._ Sakura thought. It was taking all of her resolve to keep her eyes forward and not on him. She was afraid to think on it too much, afraid to find if there was something more lying beneath her petty crush. After Sasuke, her heart was crushed. After being shocked into loneliness for so long, forced to run to alcohol and occasional one night stands to keep her shattered heart company, the green eyed kunoichi was afraid to love anyone or anything again. _Maybe if I got a dog…_ she mused, before her mind snapped back to Kiba's doggy fangs. _I seriously need a distraction _her mind begged desperately. Her thoughts were in vain for a distraction didn't arrive until sunrise.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called from behind her.

The woman in question turned to look at the blonde.

"There's a stream up ahead to camp at, if we can reach it before night fall," Naruto said bubbling with excitement.

"I'm sure we will, Naruto," Sakura said with a slightly forced smile. Being head of the mission, the others had to pass everything by her. Sakura would've thought this would have given her more of a chance to speak with Kiba, but he had barely uttered a word to her all day. Quite frankly, it was pissing her off.

"Saku, how long do you think it will take for us to arrive in Taki?" Kie asked, using the self appointed nickname.

"At least three more days if we keep going at our fast pace. Why?" Sakura asked, running branch to branch next to the girl.

"I'm just anxious to get home. What's with you and the dude with weird markings? I can feel some pretty intense emotions from ya'll," Kie said quietly.

"Nothing, I don't know what you're talking about," Sakura muttered unconvincingly.

The other girl shook her head and slowed down a little. Sakura thought a little about what she said before labeling it complicated and shoving in from her mind. Eventually, they made it to the river Naruto informed her about earlier. Making a small camp, Kiba and Sakura took watch again. Sakura sat next to the water with her knees pulled up to her chest thinking on trivial things. Kiba walked up behind her and sat on a nearby rock. They sat in silence for awhile, before Sakura decided to break it.

"Hey," she murmured.

"Hey," Kiba responded just as quiet.

"Do you feel anyone out tonight?" she asked, closing her emerald eyes to expand her senses.

"Not a soul," he assured.

"…"

"What's wrong?" Kiba wondered aloud.

"Life. Cold, hard, horrible life," she answered absentmindedly.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Kind of, but it's my problem so shouldn't I keep it to myself?"

"Not unless you don't want it solved."

Emerald eyes flittered open to see a beautiful sunrise. _When did I fall asleep?_ she wondered. Looking around, Sakura noticed a blanket was draped over her exhausted form and beneath her was a bed roll. Her body was shielded from the chilly night breeze by the rock Kiba inhabited last night. This brought back thoughts of their conversation. _Should I confide in him? We're friends but I honestly don't know much about him._ Her thoughts were cut short by a hyper ninja clad in orange bouncing over to her.

"Are you ready to go, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, ready to get on the road.

"Yeah, we're ready. We'll be passing through the only town tonight, so if you need anything, you have to get it here," Sakura said slowly, making sure it registered in his brain.

"Alright, Sakura-chan. Are we staying in that town?"

"Yup, I would like to sleep in a bed every so often."

"You shouldn't overwork yourself. Then maybe you wouldn't sleep at your desk in the hospital," Kiba muttered next to Sakura as Naruto walked away, oblivious.

"You shouldn't sneak up on me all the time. Then maybe I'd sleep with both eyes closed," Sakura countered playfully.

"Touché."

"Come on guys, let's get going!" Sakura called across the small clearing to Naruto and Kie.

They ran through the trees without interruption for most of the morning and into the afternoon. Finally, they reached the town. Being quite a distance from the border, the town was small. It only had one inn, a restaurant, and a tiny shopping market. They walked first to the inn to reserve a room. The lobby was quaint, much like the rest of the town. The old woman running the desk smiled at them toothily.

"How can I help you four weary travelers?" the old woman asked.

"We need a room, please. Just for one night," Sakura said, suppressing a shiver and forcing a smile worse than Sai's.

"Sure, sweetie. Right this way," the woman said leading the way.

They went down a thin corridor that seemed to go on forever. _The Shining_ Kagome thought an involuntary chill running up her spine. They finally turned to face a plain looking door around the middle of the hallway. She unconsciously took a step closer to Kiba and Naruto while silently forbidding herself to ever watch a horror movie ever again. Kiba looked down at her strangely and placed a hand on her shoulder. Sakura jumped with a squeak and stared up at him with a deer in headlights look. The old lady finally got the door open and handed her the small brass key. Entering the room, they cautiously looked around. Two full sized beds with a nightstand on one side and a short love seat were scattered about the room. The old woman shut the door and walked away silently, leaving them to themselves.

"Be sure to get some sleep tonight. After we visit the market for a few minutes in the morning, we're heading out," Sakura said. She was still intimidated by that stupid hall way.

"Where do we sleep? There are only two beds," Kiba pointed out. Inside, in the darker part of his brain, he was hoping she would share a bed with him.

Sakura looked thoughtful for a few moments. "Kay and I could share, or whatever. I honestly don't care. I'll sleep on the couch if anyone has problems with sharing a bed," she offered.

They heard something behind them and Sakura turned quickly, drawing a sharp breath. They saw Kie placing something above the door. Naruto asked what it was she was trying to accomplish. "I'm putting a trip wire on the door, so if that creepy old lady decides to try and rape you three, one of us will hear the bell and wake up," Kie said in a duh type voice.

"Well, I'm retiring for the night," Sakura mumbled, climbing into the bed as a sudden wave of exhaustion hit her.

The other three ninja looked at her strangely before heading off to bed as well. Much to Kiba's disappointment, Kie climbed into the bed next to Sakura. Giving a light glare, he laid in Naruto's bed, both of them as far away from the other as they could get. Kiba didn't notice the smirk on Kie's lips when she saw his reaction.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura snuggled against the warm hot-water-bottle-like thing beside her. The thing shifted to where its arms were around her waist and her face pressed against something stiff but soft. Groggily, Sakura's emerald orbs flittered open to see navy blue. She inhaled to sigh deeply and a delicious aroma of men's cologne filled her willing nostrils. _Whoever this is smells really good _she thought. As soon as her surroundings registered in her head, she flung herself away with a shriek. This woke the dozing Kiba, but didn't even stir the sleeping Naruto. Sakura's eye twitched when she saw she was asleep on Kiba's chest.

"What the hell, Kiba?!" Sakura yelled at the Inuzuka.

Inside, this deflated Kiba's confidence and ego. Outside, he looked as surprised as she was. "When I went to bed, you were over there!" he assured her.

"Then what's going on?" Sakura sighed.

"Maybe the ghost did it," Kiba offered playfully.

Sakura's eyes widened and she hopped onto the bed next to him. "This place is creepy enough. Don't add ghosts to the list," she muttered, hugging her knees to her chest.

"You're twenty years old and afraid of ghosts?!" Kiba roared with laughter.

"No! I just…maybe." Sakura's eyes snapped to Kiba's face.

"I'll keep you safe," he said with a grin.

For the first time in awhile, Sakura felt like someone meant what they said to her. She smiled back, before sliding off the bed. Kie's eyes snapped shut when she saw Sakura look over to the other bed. _Mission one: successful! _the redhead thought triumphantly. She felt Sakura walk to the other side of the room, so Kie decided to "wake up."

"Mornin, guys. What it do?" Kie muttered 'sleepily.'

"Good morning," Sakura greeted pleasantly as she dug through her pack.

Kiba grunted in response like a typical male. Both girls rolled their eyes at the behavior. Kiba stood and walked over to Sakura. He sat on the loveseat next to the pack she was digging in.

"What's the plan for the day?" he asked the shinobi in charge.

"First off, Naruto needs to get his lazy self up," Sakura muttered.

"That won't be too hard," Kie said. Sakura and Kiba both looked at her like she had grown a second head. "What?!" Kie whined.

"You obviously do not know Naruto," Sakura and Kiba said in unison. Sakura cut her eyes at Kiba and turned a light pink shade. Just then, her stomach growled, causing her pink cheeks to turn a darker red. Kie laughed at the mortified expression on Sakura's face.

"We should go get breakfast," Kie offered. "Female bonding is an important role to the growing young lady," she recited.

_She really is royalty, huh?_ Sakura thought, slightly weirded out. "Um, okay. I think," Sakura agreed. The two women walked down the hallway, Kie having to distract Sakura from the thought of the creepy place.

"So, really, what is up with you and Inuzuka-san? I'm not going to tell him," Kie pressed expectantly.

"I don't…that's just it. _Nothing_ is going on between us," Sakura murmured. Her fingers fiddled absently with a loose string on her shorts while her eyes stayed glued to the floor.

"It's pretty obvious he likes you," Kie said, trying to meddle.

"He doesn't! Who would want a broken person like me? No one would, that's who," Sakura pouted.

"Who wouldn't like you? A stupid person, that's who! I think you're very beautiful, especially for a kunoichi who has been through so very much," Kie exclaimed.

"…Bi much?" Sakura asked with a twitch.

"No! Is it wrong for a female to say her other female friend is beautiful? Gosh," Kie muttered.

Sakura just sighed and giggled a little. They looked around the quaint market place, Sakura in awe at the homeliness and Kie in slight depression at the lack of expensive shopping boutiques. The two walked around together, chatting quietly as they shopped. Carrying their bags, they stopped at a small café/restaurant. It was strangely modern for such a small town. Strobe lights were attached dormant to the ceiling, smoke machines turned off in the corners, music leaking quietly from speakers that were obviously meant to play much louder. Both shared a look, Sakura's of suspicion and Kie's of mischief. After eating, Sakura and Kie left the building. It was nearing noon.

Sakura sealed her new things into a scroll while thinking about that place from earlier. Kie and Naruto talked in hushed whispers while Kiba showered. Sakura flopped back onto the bed with a sigh. Kie popped up next to her.

"Let's go out," she said brightly.

"Huh?" Sakura asked struck dumb.

"Let's go out! You, me, Inuzuka-san, and Naruto-kun!" Kie exclaimed.

"What about Inuzuka-san?" Kiba asked gruffly from the bathroom door. He was clad in nothing but a towel around the waist.

Sakura's face turned bright red as Kie answered him. "We're going to a club."

"There's actually one in this drab town?" Kiba asked with slight astonishment.

"Yep! Isn't that right, Sakura-_chan?_" Kie muttered to Sakura wickedly.

"S-sure is," Sakura said; her face was buried into a pillow.

The smaller dark haired girl dragged Sakura into the bathroom along with a few obscure bags from a store Sakura didn't go in. Kie pulled out an outfit which made Sakura go red all over again. Locking Sakura in, she told her not to "touch this door until those clothes are on you." The top was a hot pink corset like tank top. The skirt was a purple and black plaid micro-mini with lace on the bottom. Thigh high suede heel boots adorned her feet. A matching silver necklace, bracelet, and earrings with spikes were around her. A ring or two was on each finger, colors ranging from the purple of the skirt to white swavarsky crystals except two: her wedding ring finger and her right pointer finger. Her right pointer finger had a metal dragon swirled around her entire finger like it was resting there. Sakura called Kie in there.

"Tie this," she demanded dully.

"You look hot!" Kie exclaimed loudly.

"Gee, thanks! I really want to hear that from _you!_ You wanted to torture me didn't you?! Well, your wish is granted, _honey!_" Sakura seethed glaring at Kie.

The younger girl just laughed. "Get out so I can change."

Sakura stalked out into the larger room where she felt two sets of eyes on her. Turning her glare over to Kiba and Naruto, she would have laughed if it would've been someone other than her. Naruto had a gushing nosebleed, with glazed over eyes as they sky-blue orbs raked over her body again and again. Kiba had a small stream of blood trickling down from his nose, though he was trying to be polite and not stare. Though his effort was mostly in vain, she appreciated his gentlemanliness. A few minutes later, Sakura was called by Kie into the bathroom. Grateful for an escape from the scrutiny she was receiving from the boys' lust clouded eyes; she hurriedly went to her aid.

"Will you help me strap these heels? I can't get to them," Kie said pointing to her shoes.

Sakura couldn't help but think the young woman was the sexiest girl she had ever seen at this point. Kie was wearing a red dress that came just below her butt, and dipped down to show very ample cleavage. Toned legs were left bare, and 3-inch black stilettos were on her feet. They had straps that went all the way up to her thighs, but with her red hair up in clips and pins like it was, she couldn't bend over without it coming apart. Sakura quietly helped her with her heels before hopping up on the counter.

"Do you have any make-up?" Sakura asked. Without the boys eye-raping her, she was getting into this clubbing thing.

"Sure thang! I bought some today," Kie said brightly.

_Hopefully this and some alcohol will give them the push they need in the right direction_ Kie thought mischievously about Sakura and Kiba. Kie did Sakura's make-up while she was perched on the vanity. Then they traded places for Sakura to do Kie's. Sakura had eyeliner running out from her eyes to the sides, giving the illusion of cat eyes. A shade of blood colored red eye-shadow adorned her eyelids following the lines elegantly. The shades of red, purple, and pink brought out the shade of emerald that was Sakura's eye color. Her pink tresses were messed up with hair gel to have the "sex-hair" look. Kie wore minimal make up that enhanced the purple and blue hues of her eyes (aka- silver eye-shadow with cat eyes like Sakura's.). They walked into the larger room together to see the boys having nosebleeds all over again. Kiba's eyes didn't leave Sakura for a moment. Naruto looked at Kie with lust filled eyes and finally managed to quell his massive nosebleed.

When they got the boys to get ready, both of which wore jeans and button up shirts, the two girls led them out of the hotel. Kie was blissfully ignorant of the stares and eye-rapes they were getting; she was focused almost completely on Sakura and Kiba. Sakura, however, was all too aware of the stares she was getting. Shady looking guys (and girls even!) lurked in dark alleys, all staring at them as they walked passed. Once they made it down one street and to the next, Sakura's comfort level had reached a negative number. Kiba sensed her discomfort and wrapped an arm around her shoulder smiling at her. He could hardly make his eyes leave her. Kie noticed the two and grabbed Naruto's hand, pulling him faster to the hidden-in-plain-sight club consequently making Sakura and Kiba walk faster to keep up. Once inside, they all ordered drinks and sat at the bar.

"You look amazing, Kay," Naruto said as he sat close to the smaller girl at the bar.

"T-thanks," she smiled up at him with a blush.

Sakura and Kiba just sat quietly, enjoying each other's company and downing their drinks. Well, Sakura was downing daiquiris and cosmos while Kiba sipped on a few beers. Kie decided they weren't talking enough so she pulled Sakura to the dance floor.

"Talk to him!" Kie exclaimed at the pink haired woman.

"About what? We don't really have that much in common, Kay," Sakura insisted.

"You just think you don't because you haven't talked. I mean _really_ talked. You should sleep with him," Kie said nonchalantly.

The strawberry daiquiri that Sakura was about to swallow spewed out of her mouth. "What?!" she shrieked.

"I don't remember stuttering."

"I don't remember this being in the conversation a few moments ago!"

"I'm just saying that's what I would do. It's quite obvious he's desperately in love with you."

"Prove it!" Sakura challenged.

"He stares at your face and not your body. He's getting to know you and be friends with you before asking you out. He listens to you when you speak, instead of pretending. He pays attention to you! He talks about you to Naruto constantly! He cares for you! When he looks at you, there is no lust in his eyes. It is pure. Love." Kie said. Her tone of voice left no room for argument.

Sakura's eyes watered a bit at this new revolution. _Can I even love anyone again?_ she thought, not realizing she spoke out loud.

"If you give this a chance, it will happen. I know you love him, you're just afraid to get hurt again. I promise if you don't follow your heart, it will tear you apart later," Kie suddenly sounded wise on the subject.

"If he doesn't like me, I'm going to kill you. In front of everyone, I will murder you. Screw the mission, you won't be making it to Taki," Sakura growled menacingly.

"Hun, I'll kill myself for you," Kie assured her with a smile.

The young woman turned Sakura to face the bar and gave her a gentle shove toward Kiba. Taking a deep breath, the pinkett gathered her resolve and marched toward the bar. She didn't notice Naruto and Kie sharing a giant smile at each other.

"Hey, Kiba! ………….

_**{A/N: Sorry this took so long. I went through a momentary lapse in judgment and re-wrote this chap like twice…so sorry about the wait. Hopefully it's decent in length and content. I've started a new story, a SakuraXAkatsuki. I'll probably post the prologue here soon for some feedback. LURVE!!! ~Alexxxxxxxxxx}**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, Kiba! Um…" suddenly, Sakura lost her nerve. Thoughts of Sasuke leaving her the way he did plagued her mind.

"Yeah?" Kiba grunted.

"Err, never mind, it wasn't important," Sakura muttered.

Kiba looked at her quizzically, but decided not to push her. She would tell him in her own time; he was sure of it. The pinkette slid into the bar seat beside him and sipped on her daiquiri. Kie growled and glared at the two. The redhead marched over to Sakura and fixed her under a steely glare. Emerald eyes met sapphire-purple ones. The silent competition let up after a few moments, Sakura sighing in defeat. _No fair!_ she thought irritably. Kie went back to Naruto snickering under her breath. A slow song came on a few minutes later, and the DJ announced it would be one of only four they would play tonight. Sakura's eyes hardened in determination as she whipped around to face Kiba.

"S-sakura?" he asked. The look in her eye slightly weirded him out.

Sighing, she allowed herself to grin a flirty, compelling smile, and said, "Come dance with me."

Willingly, he obliged immediately. Kiba's hands went to her waist, while hers wound around his neck. At first, they stayed a little ways apart, but as the song went on, their bodies pressed closer together. All of the alcohol they had consumed was beginning to take effect; while it wasn't enough to impair them, it did make them a bit sluggish with their movements. Instead of stopping when the slow song ended like Kiba had expected, Sakura just melted into a faster, sloppier dance against him. Not quiet a slutty dance, yet not quiet innocent either. Kie and Naruto had long forgotten them in their quest for fun. Both were grinding together on the dance floor like Naruto never had. Through the haze of hard liquor, he found he liked this dancing, especially with this girl. Both couples melted together; Sakura and Kiba stayed on the dance floor, while Naruto and Kie went back to the hotel room. For Kiba, he finally got his chance to be with Sakura. He didn't know whether this would be for one night or forever, but for now, he was happy with living in the moment.

* * *

Sapphire-purple eyes blinked open. Tan, smooth skin of a ripped chest greeted her the next morning. Kie's head throbbed angrily and a sour taste lingered on her tongue. _What the heck happened last night?_ she thought. Flashes of the night before blinked behind her eyes. When the sweating and sliding of skin against skin sped through her mind, her eyes widened and she mentally checked over herself. Not feeling any clothing, she screamed. Loudly.

Sakura shot up in the bed, Kiba sitting up with her. They still had their undergarments on, but one glance at Kie's screaming mouth told her that they did not. "Shut up!" Sakura yelled over the distraught woman's screaming.

Kie hopped out of her own bed from next to Naruto and into Sakura's bed. Kiba, being a gentleman, averted his eyes. Finally, Naruto stirred. He grabbed his head and groaned.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice thick with sleep and the hangover attacking his head.

"That's what I'm wondering," Kiba muttered.

"How much did you two drink last night?" Sakura asked her eyes shifted from one to the other.

It was quiet for a few minutes before Naruto answered groggily, "A lot; too much actually."

"So you were both smashed and ended up screwing in our hotel room? Ugh, Kie, go get some clothes on!" Sakura said exasperated.

She, herself grabbed a pair of what she thought were shorts from the ground. Her head was pounding, but at least she remembered what happened last night.

_**~-~-~-~Flashback~-~-~-~**_

_Kiba and Sakura stumbled back to the hotel. They passed through the lobby and into the hallway of their room. Kiba grabbed her arm and spun her into another kiss. Her back was against the door, and legs wrapped around his waist. They were both breathing heavily as they gazed at each other._

"_I like you!" Sakura blurted. The words that had tumbled from her mouth were slurred from the alcohol, but crystal clear to his ears._

_Deep, brown eyes met emerald orbs. "You like me?" Kiba repeated. Sakura only nodded as she blushed deeply. "Do you know how long I wanted to hear that? I've been in love with you for years, Sakura," Kiba breathed against her lips. _

_He waited a moment longer before smashing their lips together in another heated kiss. They stood there, just outside of the door of their hotel room, for an hour, just kissing and holding each other. Finally, Kiba managed the door open and landed them on the bed. Clothes were rapidly disappearing, when in Sakura's case, there wasn't much to begin with. Exaustion won over both of the young adults, and Sakura passed out in Kiba's arms, clad in only her lacy bra and panties. Kiba's defined chest pressed against her back while his arms wound around her waist protectively._

_**~-~-~-~End Flashback~-~-~-~**_

Sakura blushed heavily at the memory. She snatched up Kiba's t-shirt and tugged it over her head, while his boxers rested on her hips. The pinkette reveled in the pleased feeling wearing his clothes brought her. When she looked over at the other young woman, she nearly grew a twitch.

"You're pissed because you slept with him, but you're wearing his clothes?" Sakura asked.

"It's all I could grab at the moment!" Kie flushed. Naruto's shirt came to her knees, so she didn't bother with bottoms, other than under clothes.

"Oh, don't even play. You know you don't care," Sakura said sticking her tounge out.

"I'm sorry if I'm startled by the fact that I woke up naked with a man I've only known for, like, three days! Besides, you finally got your prince charming," the redhead smirked.

Sakura blushed again went to busy herself with tidying up things that weren't messy. _It's not like I have much room to talk. I barely know Kiba…_she mused in her mind. Really, what was wrong with her?! She shouldn't have feelings for a guy she didn't even know! Hell, she was a kunoichi! She wasn't supposed to have feelings at all, really. She steadied herself on the thought that it was the alcohol talking last night. _But what about the other times I felt something? NO! There was nothing, Sakura, nothing!!!_ She tried to convince herself, but she knew she was only lying to herself. The pinkette hadn't even noticed she had been staring into space and looking directly at a light for the last three minutes it had taken to think through that.

"Ow! Shit, that's a bright light!" Sakura exclaimed putting her face in her hands.

She heard several chuckles from behind her. Turning around, the emerald-eyed woman lost her train of thought as her eyes connected with brown. Willing herself to look away, she averted her eyes to Naruto and Kie. The blonde had his arm around her shoulders as she leaned into him. _They must've made up_ Sakura mused.

"We need to get going. Get ready everybody, we're heading out in an hour," Sakura said. Her voice left no room for opposition.

Several hours later, the team was headed for Taki of Waterfall Country. They were making great time, and would probably arrive a day or two earlier than planned. Sakura felt her mission was going perfectly, and she only wanted to finish it early so she could mull over her feelings for Kiba. _Not that there's any there_ she thought hastily shoving that process to the recesses of her mind. She sped up to take her mind off of whatever "nonsense" she was thinking.

Dusk settled onto the horizon and they still hadn't found a place to stop for the night. They had gotten exponentially closer to Waterfall Country at the expense of forgoing the last place to stop for two days. Everyone was resting in the shade of a large oak tree.

"What do we do, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I guess we keep going. It's not exactly safe to stop here, out in the open like we are. But, I'm also sure we're all pretty exhausted from last night and then the running today," Sakura murmured.

Kiba brushed his fingers down her arm, which went unnoticed by Kie and Naruto. "You'll figure it out," he said with an encouraging smile.

A pink blush heated Sakura's cheeks causing Kie to laugh. The pinkette sent her a glare that would make Itachi faint. "Shut the hell up, brat," Sakura hissed. That only served to make everyone snort with laughter, except her-self. Her nose scrunched in annoyance, and her blush increased a shade. "Alright, let's go. We're not stopping tonight, so everyone be one your toes. Got it?"

Echoes of, "Got it," and a single, "Yes, sir," filled her ears. Another glare was cast at the escorted before they started off again. The gears in Kie's head were turning forcefully. She knew the terrain well, so she wasn't thinking about where her footing was placed. _How will this work? I've lured them to trusting me, and the ambush is set up, but it'll all go wrong if we get there a day early. I can't fake injury, because Sakura is a medic. What else can I do?_ Kie thought desperately. Her brain sputtered and shuddered before coming to a complete stop. _Well, there goes any plan I had form…formya…formulated!_ She snorted in disgust at herself before coming up with an awkward half-plan, she talked Naruto to the ground and…

_**{A/N:**__** It's been **_**forever**_** since I've updated, I know. I've officially made myself sick with lack of updates. It started with the infamous writer's block, and then my 90 day Microsoft Word expired. It was hell. I had most of the chapter already written, so I didn't want to start it over. **_**Finally, **_**I got it re-downloaded onto my computer. Now, hopefully I can update faster. Next time, I'll leave an A/N so you awesome readers won't lose faith in me. Please review! Any ideas, I would LOVE to hear them. You can P/M or review me any questions, or anything at all! I love making new friends! :) ~Alex}**_


	6. Chapter 6

RECAP:

She snorted in disgust with herself before coming up with an awkward half-plan. She tackled Naruto to the ground and…

* * *

…bounded into the bush at a run.

"TAG! You're it, Naruto!" Kie shouted.

_What the…_ nearly everyone thought something along those lines. Though Naruto was heavily confused and still had a bit of a hangover, he gave chase anyways. They weaved in and out of the trees, Sakura and Kiba stopping to stare in wonder and anger. Sakura glared at Kie. _She's up to something_ Sakura thought angrily. The pinkette just _knew_ something was going on, but figured the boys were too dense to figure whatever it was out. Finally, Naruto caught Kie and tagged her. The redhead landed next to Sakura on the path and tagged her on the arm.

"Now, you're it, Saku!" Kie sang as she bounded away.

Sakura only stood there with rage on her face. Why was her team fooling around when they had a mission to go on? Why did she agree to be fooling around the night before when they had a mission to accomplish? She was disgusted with herself, but schooled her face to a blank expression. Naruto stopped running to stand beside her, and Kiba put a hand on her shoulder in question.

"What the hell do you people think you're doing?! You're shinobi on a mission, not five year olds playing tag on the play ground! Do you know how incredibly dangerous that is? And Naruto, you should know better! I _know_ Konohagakure trains their ninja better than to act like this!" Sakura shouted at the accused.

Naruto whimpered at apology, but otherwise stayed silent. It was Kie who answered. "Who are you to boss them around? There was no appointed charge on this mission. Besides…this is my escort team. You guys are to do as I say," she said with a confident smirk. _I have you now_ she thought.

"Tsunade-sama said I was to head the mission. I'm the highest rank, ANBU. You have no authority if what you want to do is harmful to the completion of the mission. Now, let's go," Sakura commanded.

Kie glared at medic. Her loop-hole had been stolen. _If I can't get them through the ambush, I'll kill them myself_ Kie thought angrily. "Then let's go. I don't want to be near you more than I have to."

For the rest of the day, Sakura pushed them to their limits. Panting, Kiba sped up to run beside her. "What's wrong, Sakura?" he asked, his deep, brown eyes bathed in concern.

"She's up to something," Sakura murmured quietly to him, knowing he would be able to hear. "I just don't know what."

"What makes you think that?"

"She's trying to stall us. I didn't notice it until she tried to play tag earlier. No royal would do that while on a mission. She's a fake, but I can't tell if she's a foux royal or a foux friend."

Kiba thought over this as he and Sakura bounded through the trees together. The pieces snapped together in his mind, and he realized she was right. _Then what the hell is her plan?_ he thought to himself. "Are you going to confront her?"

"Not yet," Sakura answered after a moment, "I want to tell Naruto first. That way he's informed as well, and he doesn't get closer to her."

"Good plan," Kiba agreed.

* * *

Kie silently seethed as she ran next to Naruto. The sapphire and purple hues of her eyes were visibly swirling. Her plans were _not_ going right.

* * *

_**{A/N: Okay, this is not a long or in depth chapter, but hey, it's a chapter. I have some real apologizing to do with all of my fics…I haven't updated in a really long time, but I have all kinds of school work and essays to do right now. I know that it's a lot to ask for, but if all of my AMAZING and faithful readers would be patient about my updates, I would be SO grateful. I don't have much inspiration, but I WILL finish my stories. I won't abandon them, no matter what. This fic is actually nearing its ending, but it still has quite a few chapters left to go. Thank you for listening to my rant : ) ~Alex}**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**RECAP**_

_Kei seethed as she ran next to Naruto. The sapphire and purple hues of her eyes were visibly swirling. Her plans were _not_ going right._

The royal's plans had exploded before her, and her kekki genkai was burning within her to be released. Kiba could smell her anger, but Sakura wouldn't allow them a break or him to confront her. Sakura ran out front with Kiba and Naruto flanking Kei who was directly behind Sakura. The medic-nin was running them as hard as she could, trying to tire Kei out. She knew that Naruto's chakra would hold up regardless of the strain in his body, but she was worried about Kiba. Not having worked in close contact with him very often, Sakura didn't know how deep his chakra reserves were. If only she could find out just what Kei was up to…

"Sakura-chan, why are we running so fast?" Naruto whined. Kiba had shot him a look that told him all he needed to know, but for appearances sake, he needed to act oblivious.

"I want to get this over with. I don't want to be out here any longer than we have to," Sakura informed him stiffly.

Sweat covered all of their brows and their legs shook with exhaustion. Sakura finally allowed them a break, and after six hours of difficult running, they were stopping at a town just over the border of Waterfall Country to get food. Kei recognized this town well – she passed through it often on her execution missions. This would be where she did it. She was sure of it. Sakura felt an ominous air from Kei. The group of four sat at a small restaurant, many people in the town waving to Kei in familiarity. Putting on a happy face, they all tried to act like a nice little escort team on a normal little mission. Kei stood, excusing herself to the bathroom, when Sakura rose from her seat, grabbing Kei's wrist.

"You aren't going anywhere," Sakura said firmly.

"Let me go. Release me!" Kei demanded loudly.

"No! You're up to something, you conniving liar, and I'm going to find out what it is!" Sakura accused angrily.

Kei's free hand reached up to grab her long katana before swinging it in a graceful arc at Sakura's throat. Letting go if Kei's wrist, Sakura pulled a kunai from her pouch and jumped back. Kiba jumped to the ready, as did Naruto, waiting for Sakura's orders. The pinkette blocked the redhead's katana with a loud clang and a struggle of weapons. Kiba watched closely as Kei's eyes spun dangerously. The sapphire and purple were mixing together and drifting into a magenta-golden color. Naruto stared at Kei as if in a trace. Slowly, he began to move as if to attack Kiba. As Kei exerted her newfound control over Naruto's mind, the two pairs fought relentlessly. Clang after clang, their weapons clashed together loudly. Sakura let out a hiss of pain as Kei's katana nipped the edge of her arm. Catching the scent of Sakura's blood from a few yards over, Kiba turned toward her.

"Sakura!" he yelled worriedly, just before Naruto brought his fist down onto Kiba's pressure point to knock him out.

"Kiba!" Sakura called back, trying not to lose her focus in the fight with Kei.

The long katana cut her arm again as she jumped back. Kei laughed viciously as Naruto began to advance on Sakura as well. Sakura cursed before jumping to the top of the one-story building next to her. She threw a well aimed senbon at Naruto, the place in which it hit knocking him to the ground instantly. Kei was next to her in an instant. Sakura flipped off of the building with acrobatic skills and landed near to Kiba. Reaching down to check his pulse, she gave Kei the opening she needed to swing at the pinkette's head. Sakura blocked again, this time catching the blade between two points of a shuriken star. She slid it down along the blade, wincing as her knuckles caught the edge and a little bit of blood trickled down to the ground. She shoved upward and rammed her fist into the stomach of her attacker with a chakra packed punch. Kei spit out a bit of blood after sinking to her knees pathetically. Sakura tied the girl's hitai-ite over her eyes to hide the kekkie genkai that was swirling in her eyes.

"Dammit, you stupid girl! You'll regret this!" Kei shouted as Sakura tied up her hands.

Kiba began to come to from the ground and looked around blearily. "What happened?" he groaned.

"Naruto knocked you out," Sakura informed him bluntly.

Kiba got to his feet quickly, and then looked over Naruto who was passed out on the ground.

_**{A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry! I had such a terrible case of writer's block, and I've been grounded for a really long time. I'm still grounded, but I'm allowed to write and occasionally post my stories as long as I don't bring attention to myself while doing it. I'm so sorry, and I know this is very short, but I'm about to fall asleep, because my three Melatonin from last night are finally kicking in past the espresso in my coffee. It's short, but it's an update, right? Please forgive my lack of updates. I'm working on my other stories as we speak, and a new one as a reward! It's the HidaSaku that I was talking about forever ago… I have review answers below, because I'm not allowed to get on my email to answer them. I don't remember which one's I've answered and which ones I haven't, so I'm answering all of them from the last chapter. ~Alex}**_

_Anime Freak456:__ I'm glad you've been waiting patiently for an update, and I am really sorry that's it's taken me so long. I'm desperately trying to update everything now, and I'll try and get on a more regular schedule than once every few months. Thank you for your review! :D_

_Itatchi'spein:__ I know, right? You know personally how awesome my rants are! :D Thanks, but I really think it was too short. Just like this one is wayyyyyy too short as well. Yeah, cliffys are pretty good, but I've never been good at them. I really want to read that book, but I can't even make myself read __Wuthering Heights__! My mother is a fish? Really? I know she wasn't, but for the sake of my story I needed her to be a bit perceptive and leader-ish. Thanks fer the review, hommie! :D_


End file.
